Sesshoumaru's Realization
by FireWaterNymph03
Summary: What happens when InuYasha gets the complete and purified Shikon no Tama? What is his wish? What! Kagome isn't human! Sesshoumaru is helping people? Warning! InuYasha bashing! Literally! SessKag! Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Sesshoumaru's Realization  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha But I Will Find Out   
  
How To Own Sesshoumaru!  
  
* *-actions ' '-thoughts  
  
Part 1-  
  
'The night of a full moon, so bright with stars. Twinkling with   
  
promises a bright happy night. *sigh* In reality that  
  
bright and happy night lasts for maybe a second.'  
  
The darkened figure turns their head toward the sound of a twig   
  
snapping.  
  
"There you are Kagome, its getting late you should come in."  
  
"Alright Sango. I'll be in, in a few minutes, I promise," said Kagome   
  
as she turns to face the moon, with her eyes catching and reflecting   
  
light, making Sango slightly nervous.  
  
"Just hurry. You never know whats lurking about."  
  
Kagome Just nods slightly lost in the depth of the night sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Its glowing? Who now?' The demon thinks as he walks to the   
  
glowing orb,and lightly taps it. Light envelopes the   
  
demon and his eyes stare widening on his unemotional, indifferent face.   
  
'This image! I-i-its horrible! No one can survive   
  
that!' He instictively takes a step back when he sees the identity of   
  
the bruised and battered body.  
  
'Kami......" 


	2. Chapter two

Sesshoumaru's Realization  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha But I Will Find Out   
  
How To Own Sesshoumaru!  
  
* *-actions ' '-thoughts  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
"OW! Bitch! What did you do that for?" yelled a furious InuYasha as he  
  
climbs out of the hole to glare at the casue of the problem, Kagome.  
  
"SIT!SIT! MY NAME ISN'T BITCH! IT'S KAGOME, KA-GO-ME!" yelled Kagome as  
  
she set her things down fully intending to camp there for the night.  
  
"Oi! Wench, what are you doing?"  
  
Kagome turned her annoyed glare over to him,"My name isn't wench either  
  
and we are camping here, everyone is tired," said Kagome through   
  
clenched teeth. She looks around at the weary travelers. A demon   
  
exterminaters, Sango; a monl with an air rip in his hand, Miroku; a   
  
kitsune cub, Shipppou; and a half inuyoukai, InuYasha. 'Then there is   
  
me who doesn't belong here,' she immediately shakes her head from that  
  
thought.  
  
"Feh, weak humans," grumbles InuYasha as he jumps into a tree to watch  
  
over everyone. His mind wandering on why Kagome is acting so   
  
differently. 'What happened? You used to be able to tell what she was  
  
thinking and feeling, now...now its like talking to Sesshoumaru' He  
  
visibly shudders at the thought of his 'evil' half brother, still   
  
trying to remain from flinching from Kagome's glare, she wasn't even  
  
looking at him anymore, and it wasn't even her angry glare. He shudders  
  
not wanting to be on the receiving end of her angry glare 'she can be   
  
scary.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru paces in his office, trying to decide when he should tell   
  
her. 'I'll do it tonight' He shakes his head tiredly, not looking   
  
forward to the confrontation with her. *sigh*. Might as well go now' he  
  
thinks as he stares out the window to the quickly fading light.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Y-yes m-milord?"  
  
"Watch Rin while I'm gone, if anything happens to her...." He says   
  
letting the toad demon to fill in the blank. With that he is gone,  
  
He scrunches up his nose when he finds his half-brothers disgusting  
  
scent. 'Here goes nothing' is his last thought as he goes off to   
  
find..... 


	3. chapter three

Sesshoumaru's Realization  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha But I Will Find Out   
  
How To Own Sesshoumaru!  
  
* *-actions ' '-thoughts  
  
Part 3-  
  
"InuYasha, I'm going to the hot springs, Sango can you watch Miroku?  
  
And no peaking!"  
  
"Sure Kagome"  
  
"Take me please!! Please Kagome!" whines Shippou as he buries his face  
  
and body in her motherly embrace.  
  
Her eyes soften slightly "I'm sorry Shippou. I'll take you tommorrow   
  
night, I need sometime alone okay?"  
  
"Alright" he sighs and goes off to play with Kirara.  
  
She watches him for a while, then goes off in the direction of the hot  
  
spring no one noticing she isn't bringing her supplies with her, well  
  
except for a figure hidden staring at her retreating figure with cold,  
  
caculating amber eyes. 'What is she up to?' He jumps out of the tree  
  
following her silently not wanting to let her know he was watching her,  
  
yet. He following her to a small clearing in the forest, still staying  
  
in the shadow wanting to see what she was up to.  
  
"You can come out anytime Sesshoumaru, I won't hurt you," Kagome said  
  
without turning around.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a growl rumbling in his chest and he let it go as he  
  
said,"You can't hurt me human-wench."  
  
"Looks cna be deceiving Sesshoumaru," came a cold voice while the  
  
annoying human turned around to meet his face indifferently.  
  
Before him stood Kagome, but she wasn't human...she was..he couldn't  
  
tell, but she was..beautiful. Her skin milky pale and flawless with  
  
long black midnight blue hair framing her heart shaped face. She lost   
  
her innocent, childlike face, her highcheek bones pronounced, arched   
  
eyebrows, her eyes pools of the forest with a light fog, green and gray  
  
with red that attracts and reflects the light. Her nose pert and her  
  
lips 'Oh Gods her lips' so full and bloodred. He caught a glimpse of   
  
her elven ears. He moved his eyes to her forehead he saw a flame symbol  
  
behind and below the water symbol.  
  
"What are you?" He says with his normal indifferent voice, though it   
  
took some effort.  
  
"Why does it matter and why do you care?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and stepped into the clearing while flexing his   
  
claws "I will NOT ask again!"  
  
Kagome sighs inwardly,"I'm a Kami-miko, I control water and fire, I'm  
  
protector of the Shikon no Tama..."she lets it trail off as she stepped  
  
into the light.  
  
He felt his eyes widen and his jaw go slack as his eyes wandered up and  
  
down her body.  
  
She was wearing an ankle length dark blue spagetti strap dress. It   
  
clung to her in all the right places while appearing to flow and move  
  
with her body. She looked like part of the forest. He was in awe, but  
  
suddenly he remembered why he had followed her. He walked quickly over  
  
to her and stopped just an inch before her and placed his hands on her  
  
shoulders.  
  
"I have something to tell you,"she stared calmly yet indifferently into  
  
his eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"InuYasha is going to betray and hurt you...." 


	4. chapter four

Sesshoumaru's Realization  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha But I Will Find Out   
  
How To Own Sesshoumaru!  
  
* *-actions ' '-thoughts  
  
Part 4-  
  
He saw a knowing and disappointed look cross her face before it was   
  
gone almost instantly, her face back to the indifferent mask.  
  
"Now how would you know this?"she arches a perfect eyebrow.  
  
"You don't believe me"he states more than asks.  
  
"Its very possible, but I won't leave. I face that same threat everyday  
  
I face that problem standing here, talking to you, letting you get  
  
within range of me, even letting you keep your hands on my shoulders.  
  
I will take that risk, because i trust him right now, even though he  
  
could and probably will eventually kill me without another thought."  
  
'Even though he will want to give Kikyo back her soul' she thinks   
  
defeatedly.  
  
He stared at the woman before him not knowing wether to admire her   
  
loyalty or throttle her for it.  
  
"I can show you what will happen."  
  
"Show me."  
  
He took one hand off of her shoulder and touchers her shoulder where   
  
the water and fire symbol meet with his finger.  
  
"here it goes" he mummers and watchers he to see if she shows anything  
  
of what she is feeling. He saw the same look of knowing and   
  
disappointment, but there was something else, it was disgust.  
  
"Will this happen for sure?" she asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"It only has a chance, a 50-50 chance of happening, but I have a hunch  
  
it will happen when and ifyou give him the Shikon no Tama, and if he   
  
Wishes to be a full demon." he said as he stared pointedly at the   
  
complete Shikon no Tama hanging around her neck, almost purified.  
  
"I promised it to him, I will honor ALL of my promises."  
  
He sighs inwardly "Your loyalty is valuable and wasted on him, you will  
  
see me again," with that he left the clearing or so she thought, he  
  
was actually sitting in a tree hidden.  
  
She turns the opposite way and lets her mask slip. She cries, silently  
  
and just lets her tears fall down her cheeks as her shoulders shake.  
  
'She has a lot to live with, and now this too'he shakes his head 'she  
  
will never truly be happy she will make sure everyone is happy, then   
  
she will carry their sadness as if it were her burden, she would carry  
  
the world on her shoulders if she thought she could, this will crush   
  
and defeat her, the woman that defeated Naraku all alone, only to be  
  
fallen by someone she loves more than life itself, more than her life.  
  
Little Kami-miko you deserve so much more.....' 


	5. chapter five

Sesshoumaru's Realization  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha But I Will Find Out   
  
How To Own Sesshoumaru!  
  
* *-actions ' '-thoughts  
  
Part 5-  
  
She sniffs as she yells to herself 'Knock that crying off! Do you want  
  
InuYasha to see you like this? Weak?' She sneers to herself.  
  
"Kagome!" 'speak of the devil.'  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oi! Get back to camp wench!"  
  
Kagome growls as she yells"SIT! WE HAVE BEEN HUNTING SHARDS TOGETHER   
  
FOR 5 YEARS NOW1 WHY CANT YOU CALL ME BY MY GIVEN NAME?!"  
  
InuYasha just jumps into a tree and ignores her.  
  
Kagome felt her aura flash with anger before she masks it.'InuYasha is  
  
either stupid or too ignorant to notice how close he came to being   
  
purified!' She thinks with a cold smirk that turns into a frown while  
  
heading back to camp for the night thinking of tommorrow with   
  
Sesshoumaru's words ringing in her ears and the awful images burned   
  
into her brain. 'What am I going to do?--wait! I know what I'm going to  
  
do, I'm going to give InuYasha the Shikon no Tama tommorrow.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Next Morning~*  
  
Sango, Shippou and Kiruko went ahead to the village.  
  
"InuYasha I have something for--," Kagome tried to say a little   
  
nervously, but as usual InuYasha didn't hear it.  
  
"What is it?" he said rather curiously.  
  
She unclapsed the string from around her neck and put the now purified  
  
Shikon no Tama in InuYasha's hands. He stared at it for a moment before  
  
it registered what it was, he broke out into a huge grin.  
  
"It's yours to make the wish, just as I promised," Kagome maksing her  
  
scent so her fear wasn't apparent.  
  
He smirked and closed his eyes as he wished to the cursed jewel, she   
  
was afraid of what he wished for but she got her answer.  
  
InuYasha's hair got longer, softer and more lucious in its color,   
  
looking eerily like Sesshoumaru's. His dog ears disappeared and he   
  
received elven ears, he got two orange strips on his cheek, matching   
  
the ones on his wrists. He claws got sharper and longer. He was almost  
  
as tall as Sesshoumaru. She would soon realize that he got a few things  
  
more than Sesshoumaru got. His merciless, evil outlook on life   
  
surpassed Sesshoumaru's. InuYasha opened his piercing eyes and smirked.  
  
"Wanna play?..." 


	6. chapter six

Sesshoumaru's Realization  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha But I Will Find Out   
  
How To Own Sesshoumaru!  
  
* *-actions ' '-thoughts  
  
Part 6-  
  
"What do you mean by play?" Kagome sakes as she slowly walks backwards  
  
watching him a bit warily.  
  
"Oh you'll enjoy yourself,"he says confidently with a smirk as he takes  
  
a step forward.  
  
"Are you sure?" as she now stumbles backwards, no longer confident   
  
anymore.  
  
"Well, you can enjoy yourself or not, its mostly up to you and I don't  
  
Care either way."He says while walking slowly,leisurely towards her  
  
"Run" he whispers and she turns and runs away without anymore   
  
encouragement.  
  
She runs toward their campsite in hopes of gaining her bow and arrows  
  
as she prays that he doesn't notice,and he doesn't. She can hear him   
  
behind her, but too far, 'He's playing with me!' the thought makes her  
  
extremely furious, her aura flashes the darkest blue as she changes to  
  
her real form, she runs faster now,a now, and can't hear him anymore.   
  
She reaches the campsite with some cuts and scrapes from the weeds and  
  
branches, looking around she finds her bow and arrows by her bag and  
  
quickly retrieves them.  
  
'I have to defeat him, its my fault he is like this, I can't let anyone  
  
get hurt, I have to defeat him, I'm sorry InuYasha." A single tear runs  
  
down her cheek as she proudly raises her chin to face what danger may   
  
come. This is the scene that InuYasha is greeted by, not to mention the  
  
knocked and ready arrow aimed straight at his heart glowing a blue that  
  
rivals her aura.  
  
"So, this is what you've been hiding from," his eyes travel up and down   
  
her body,"Maybe I'll take you then make you my mate willing or not,"   
  
his grin turns from cruel to evil.  
  
"You won't tkae me," she says confidently,"I'm sorry InuYasha," as her  
  
flies and strikes him in the heart.  
  
"Well you have good aim," InuYasha says conversationaly as he pulls out  
  
the arrow.  
  
"H-h-how?"  
  
"Oh did I forget to mention that I also wished to be immune to   
  
purification and miko powers?" Her eyes widen at that statment then   
  
looks at the campfire 'Come on Come on, you have to be--ah! there you  
  
are!' She concentrates on an ember in the fireplace at the same time   
  
her fire symbol switches places with the water symbol, she lets the now  
  
blazing flame fly straight at InuYasha striking him in the shoulder. He  
  
looks at the burn hole in his shoulder "That one actually hurt."  
  
Kagome looks around wildly trying to find something that would give her  
  
the upper hand. She doesn't realize that she she is looking for a   
  
weapon he is getting closer to her. Suddenly her back straightens out  
  
and without any warning she turns and runs as fast as she could toward  
  
a village, unfortuneately the closet village was over 50 miles away   
  
from where she was. She runs blindly just going forward away from the   
  
monster who is now InuYasha. Kagome vaguely realizes that she has cuts   
  
all over her and blood is running down her cheek, neck and legs. She   
  
suddenly feels herself falling, she saw her hands go out in front of   
  
her to catch herself, right then she knew she was caught and it was   
  
going to hurt. She had just landed on her hands and knees when InuYasha  
  
came thrashing through the underbrush.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who we have here and in just the right position  
  
to just my luck." InuYasha said cruelly as he kicked her in the stomach  
  
but she refused to fall from her position.  
  
"A tough one eh? Well I can change that."  
  
He leaned down, grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled up almost   
  
pulling her hair out. As she was forced to raise her head exposing her  
  
neck, he drew his other hand back and punched her in the middle of her  
  
neck and kicked her in the chest at the same time, he had also let go  
  
of her hair. When he did that her head went down in a defensive chin on  
  
chest position and her body went up a few feet in the air from the   
  
force of the kick. She refused to scream as she cried silently and   
  
tried to regain her breathe from her closed throat. He put his foot on   
  
her shoulder and pushed her back lightly, pushing her into a position  
  
sitting on the back of her calves. He smirked and brought brought a   
  
claw to her cheek and dragged it down forming an angry red line to   
  
follow its path.  
  
He tasted the blood on his claw as he said "This is going to be fun and  
  
good."  
  
He kicked her in the gut over and over again until when all he had to   
  
do was touch her gut she forgot her resolve and screamed in agony. He  
  
ripped off her shirt and sliced her bra causing four long claw marks to  
  
appear on her chest. She screamed and tried to scoot backwards, but he  
  
just laughed evilly and gripped her hips painfully digging his claws  
  
inside of her skin, blood gushing over his hands and starting to pool  
  
around her legs. She screamed louder, but her struggling had ceased as  
  
his claws literally buried themselves inside her hips, at the same time  
  
he didn't notice but all of her markings had gone away, she looked like  
  
human Kagome again..her powers had abanded her...  
  
"Now be a good girl and it won't be that bad..maybe," he crooned softly  
  
She was crying harder now, but still silently afraid of what would   
  
happen if she cried loudly. He drew his claws out of her hips and   
  
watched as she winced and bit her lip painfully. He licked his claws   
  
clean and then suprising and scaring her he nuzzled her neck, wondering  
  
what he was up to, she got her answer when his fagns sank into her   
  
shoulder. She screamed and struggled anew knowing what that mark meant.  
  
She continued to struggle as he gripped her hips pressing her wounds,   
  
so he moved to his hands to the side of her stomach and did the same   
  
thing he did to ehr hips, buried his claws into her stomach, but she  
  
wouldn't stop moving. She managed to move back far enough to casue his  
  
claws to tear her flesh even more. He finally had enough and slashed at  
  
her chest repeatedly.  
  
"STOP MOVING!!!" He was breathing hard but had stopped slashing her   
  
chest. She had an idea suddenly! 'Why didn't I think of that sooner?'  
  
She moved to the side just enoughso he wouldn't notice, though that was  
  
kinda hard since he was straddling her,and she was over enough so that  
  
she was to his side.  
  
"SITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!" she said as she tried to move, but stopped when  
  
she heard laughter.  
  
"You think i wouldn't have disabled that also?" He chuckled a bit after  
  
that.  
  
He tore off her skirt and underwear "accidently" cutting her while   
  
doing so. He freed himself from his pants and watched amusedly as   
  
Kagome tries with all her might to escape. When she felt him move she   
  
froze, he had moved his hand so he had a claw positioned at her center,  
  
and she screamed as he thrusted his claw in, breaking her virgin   
  
barrier and cutting up her passages as he thrusted his clawed fingers  
  
in and out. She continued to scream until she felt him use his other   
  
hand to slash her stomach. She could feel blood pooling around her   
  
body, knowing she may end up dieing from blood loss.  
  
As he withdrew his fingers he said "Now for the real fun."  
  
He positioned his hardened member at her brusied and bloody womanhood   
  
and he thrust into over and over again, not really noticing or caring  
  
that she was unresponsive and had retreated deep inside her mind. He  
  
climaxed and started over again. He finally left her, assuming she was  
  
dead, near sunset. When she was sure he was gone she started crawling  
  
west as her fatigued and abused mind kept encouraging her   
  
'Just a little farther, you're almost there, you can make it.'  
  
Make it where she didn't know, all she knew was she had to get away   
  
from that spot incase InuYasha came back.  
  
InuYasha raped and wounded Kagome very badly. She is know   
  
headed west to get away from that spot incase InuYasha comes back to   
  
kill her. 


	7. Chapter seven

Sesshoumaru's Realization  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha But I Will Find Out   
  
How To Own Sesshoumaru! Also the poems near the end are mine. If you want to use them ask! (though I'm not sure they are any good! ^^)  
  
* *-actions ' '-thoughts  
  
Part 7-  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't in a good mood. This morning the orb had   
  
been glowing black meaning the victim was going to be hurt that day. He  
  
hardly, if at ever, left the room, wanting to be arrive to retrieve  
  
Kagome at the first possible second. But a few hours ago it had stopped   
  
glowing meaning the victim hadn't survived. Now he couldn't go and get  
  
her body, because he didn't know where she was. Thats revealed if the  
  
survives.  
  
He started patrolling his lands in hopes of finding something   
  
to kill, namely InuYasha. He sniffed around trying to find intruders   
  
when he very suddenly caught the strong scent of blood, he almost   
  
gagged from the scent, it was so strong, so much blood! He ran towards   
  
the scent and froze when he saw where the blood was coming from. There  
  
in the middle of the clearing just inside of his lands was a very human  
  
looking Kagome. She was breathing, but just barely, her back was rising   
  
in an erractic pattern, it probably wasn't helping that she was on her  
  
stomach.  
  
She was facing him and she opened her eyes and whispered in a hopeful  
  
and whistful voice "Sesshoumaru?" Then she was unconcious.  
  
He walked quickly over to her and gently, carefully picked her up and  
  
was surprised when she gained a deathgrip on his kimono top and   
  
whispered his name again as she cried silently in her deep sleep. He  
  
sped up, because from the smell of blood she should be dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*At the Castle~*  
  
He landed on his balcony calling servants to get water,   
  
bandages, herbs and a nightgown. He gently laid he on the bed and   
  
removed her the scraps of clothing left, he cringed when she saw her  
  
chest, stomach and hips. They were very bad and needed immediate   
  
medical attention. He gently cleaned her wounds and washed the blood   
  
off of her body. When he was done the water in the bowl was red. He   
  
rubbed herbs over her major wounds and wrapped them all. He wasn't   
  
worried about the blood loss, since her body seemed to be producing  
  
blood at a fair rate. He looked at her face and noticed she wasn't  
  
sleeping well and wasn't shocked he just didn't know what to do for her  
  
it what then he noticed a mark on her neck. His eyes widened as he   
  
realized what it was he started cursing InuYasha to the seventh level   
  
of hell, and there isn't an eighth. He called someone who could take   
  
the mark away, he thanked the gods she would be asleep during this.  
  
He then dressed her in the nightgown after the healer left and   
  
Sesshoumaru was assured the mark would be gone in the morning. He then  
  
settled himself into a chair by the bed to begin his night vigil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Two Weeks Later At SunSet~*  
  
She felt herself drifting toward conciousness, she groaned   
  
feeling the dryness of her throat and the pain all over her body. She  
  
tried to get lost in the black abysss that had graced her and let her  
  
not deal with the pain and the knowing. But she found it was a lost   
  
battle as she found she was even more awake fighting it. As her eyes   
  
fluttered open she looked around, realizing it was starting to get dark  
  
and she was glad. She heard an even breathing she looked over to the  
  
sound and saw Sesshoumaru asleep in a chair by the bed. When she moved  
  
to sit up and winced she saw he was in a deep sleep and sensed his   
  
exhaustion and wondered if he stayed awake and watched over her. But   
  
she quickly dismissed that idea. She noticed he seemed peaceful while  
  
he slept. She then thought it was weird being here, because she had  
  
just been traveling with....her eyes widened and she gasped as she   
  
remembered what happened to her, and who did it to her. The memories  
  
were too much, she saw and felt everything again, she whimpered and   
  
scrabbled to get her back against the head board, hugged her knees and  
  
rocked back and forth.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard a gasp and then a whimper, he awoke to see Kagome  
  
hugging her knees and rocking. he got up and sat on the edge of the  
  
bed, he saw her stiffen at the movement, he also smelt blood and   
  
mentally cursed, she had opened one or more wounds.  
  
"Kagome," he said very softly,"let me help you, you opened one of your  
  
wounds."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?...Please is that you?" Kagome whimpers and she cautiously  
  
scoots closer to him.  
  
"Yes Kgome, I'm right here." He whispers as he opens his arms seeing  
  
if will trust him enough to comfort her.  
  
She glances at him then around the room and practically leaps into his  
  
arms, burying her head in his chest, relaxing visibly, inhaling his  
  
unique scent.  
  
Taking a deep breath trying to surround herself in his scent mumbles  
  
softly "nights, forests" pausing to take another deep breath"waterfall"  
  
He was slightly shocked, but ignored it for now "Kagome will you let me   
  
check you wounds?" He felt her nod against his chest and pull away   
  
slowly, relucantly to lie down. He noticed that she looked away as he  
  
went to part the nightgown she was wearing. He untied it and parted it  
  
enough to see just the bleeding wound.  
  
"Kagome I need you to sit up alright?"  
  
"Alright," She whispered softly and moves into an up-right position.  
  
He unwound the bandage occasionally kneeling into her to get around her  
  
back the first few times he did, she would whimper so softly, he almost  
  
didn't hear it. He layed her down and put more herbs on it and   
  
rewrapped it while she found the side wall very interesting, hiding her  
  
face from his. When he retied her shirt she crawled over to him and sat  
  
very close to him, feeling safer doing so. He sighs softly and   
  
decides to put her in his lap. She snuggles into him and relaxes. She   
  
whispers some words that  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't hear, but he figured she was turning into her true  
  
form when he saw her hair change.  
  
"Kagome are you hungry?" He feels a weak nod, and she starts to slide   
  
away from him, but his arms tightened around her. She looks at him   
  
questioningly with concealed hope and he nods, she smiles a real   
  
genuine smile.  
  
"Thank you," and she hugs him.  
  
He is shocked again, but hugs her back inhaling her pleaseant and   
  
pleasing scent. 'Roses, spring rain and lightening storms,' he muses.   
  
He shakes himself from his thoughts and reaches over to the table and   
  
grabs the bowl of soup there. She reaches for it from his hands, but he  
  
shakes his head and gets a spoonful of the soup on the spoon (duh!) and  
  
feeds her. She only eats a few spponfuls but its better than nothing.  
  
"You should go to sleep now."  
  
"I'm not tired, I like the night."  
  
He shakes his head and puts her under the covers of his bed and crawls  
  
next her and he is soon asleep, exhaustion catching up with him. When   
  
she figured he was in a deep sleep, she got up and walked around the   
  
room.  
  
'What am I going to do when it gets light? I won't want to leave, but I  
  
have to. I have to beat this. I can.'  
  
Kagome sits in a chair after picking out a book and starts reading it.  
  
The book she picked out happened to be a poem book and two poems in   
  
particular caught her attention:  
  
  
  
You left me there to rot,  
  
you wanted me to suffer,  
  
whimper and scream.  
  
To dissolve and waste away.  
  
You didn't count on my soul burning,  
  
the need to stay alive, to show,  
  
you can't break me,  
  
even when you tried.  
  
You didn't think I could survive.  
  
You were so sure you knew me,  
  
sure I couldn't survive.  
  
You thought you knew me inside and out.  
  
Yet you couldn't see the steel in my spine,  
  
nor the fire in my eyes.  
  
The strength that radiates off my soul,  
  
and being.  
  
The need to fight and destroy you where,  
  
you failed with me.  
  
I can see your weakness and smell your fear,  
  
soon I will taste your pain.  
  
I will see you suffer whimper and scream.  
  
I will see you beg and make deals.  
  
But all will fall on deaf ears,  
  
for you will know my power and you will,  
  
feel it.  
  
you will regret not finishing me.  
  
Her eyes widen and start to water at the next one:  
  
I can feel the fog lift,  
  
I can see clearly as I look into the mirror  
  
my make-up almost gone as I wince while applying  
  
I suddenly remebered  
  
the truth you used me  
  
You had brainwashed me.  
  
no wonder you looked so superior.  
  
Anger radiating bringing courage with it  
  
The smirk on my bloody and bruised lips  
  
no longer will you have me to crush, beat and repress  
  
We may inhabit the same body and soul  
  
but I'll make sure this time its you whom is repressped  
  
You took over while I was fed lies  
  
I saw inside your dark and twisted mind  
  
I will show you your mistake  
  
not finshing me off  
  
I grew steel wound with my backbone  
  
my nails longer, sharper and deadlier.  
  
My canine's now fangs, thirsty for your blood.  
  
Muscules proving I'm worth the fight.  
  
hate and a bloodlust pumping through my veins  
  
whatever happens tonight.  
  
My eyes will be sharp but dull to your kneeling.  
  
My ears alive with screams, but deaf to your pleading.  
  
My taste growing with your blood, dieing to guilt for none exists  
  
Your torturing and suffering will fill the black  
  
starless and moonless night.   
  
'I will be strong than him.' she let the meaning of them sink into her  
  
body and mind. 'I WILL train. I'll ask Sesshoumaru tomorrow.' With that  
  
last thought she layed down in Sesshoumaru's bed and feel asleep,   
  
finally safe and warm. 


	8. Chapter eight

Sesshoumaru's Realization

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha But I Will Find Out How To Own Sesshoumaru!

-actions ' '-thoughts

Part 8-

Sesshomaru woke up to feeling someone snuggle closer to him, as if trying to get warm. Though why and who was beyond him at the moment. He pulled the person closer to him, and realized that the feeling of the female in his arms was reason enough to want to stay in bed and not move at all. But he knew he would have to get up, mostly because she would be extremely uncomfortable when she wakes up and realizes a male is holding her. He slowlylet her go and moved out of the room to get her breakfast and to let her compose herself before she saw him.

"Sesshomaru..?" Kagome asked sleepily wondering if all that happened was a dream. But then she felt all the pain of her wounds and knew InuYasha had betrayed for the last and final time. When she turned her neck to look at the door she winced. Confused, because she couldn't remember getting an injury on her neck. She slowly sits up mindful of the injuries on her hip to look into the mirror.  
She lightly ran her fingers over the bite mark on her neck as tears silently ran down her cheek. Not only had he raped, beaten her and left her for dead, he had to mark her as his mate. She didn't know if it could be removed but prayed to the gods that it could be.

Sesshomaru then chose that moment to walk in,"Kagome, what is wrong?"

Kaogme just showed him her neck and he saw the mating mark.

"It's okay Kagome. Look in the mirror."

She looked in the mirror and hers widened in disbelief, slowly the rough and crudely done mating mark was disappearing, her neck was once again smooth and biteless. She cried in relief and hugged Sesshomaru extremely hard.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm's around Kagome and let his hand's run through her hair, then pulled back,"You need to eat."

Kagome then noticed the tray of food on the corner of the bed, and nodded, glad to have some food.

After they finished eating Kagome brought up the subject of her training.

"Sesshomaru will you train me?"

Sesshomaru vaguely shocked,"What do you want me to train you in?"

"I want to learn on types of weapons, better understand my miko and kami powers, and I want to learn judo."

"Alright we start once your injuries have fully healed."

Two years later

Kagome had her sword to Sesshomaru's neck as he layed on the ground, his hair disheveled, his eyes wide in suprise, and mouth open in shock.

"You beat me?"

Kagome smirked,"I told you I would get good enough to beat you, and I have. Now I can go after InuYasha, right the wrong I made by allowing InuYasha to wish upon the the Shikon no Tama. I will set the Shikon no Tama's spirits free, I will atone for my mistake as their guardian."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome, listened to her speech, then helplessly and hopelessly watched as her eyes and face went back into their emotionless form, the form that they had taken two years ago.

"Kagome...?" Sesshomaru asked as his eyes reflected pain. Kagome saw the pain, but it couldn't get over the wall she had around her heart.

She pulled her sword back and allowed Sesshomaru to get up before addressing him again,"I plan to leave in the morning. Thank you for training me, I'll see you at dinner." With that she left him, to his own thoughts and she was left with hers.

Sesshomaru watched her leave, and the pain reflecting in his eyes only intenisfied.

'InuYasha, your worse crime was making Kagome like I used to be. I hope she makes you suffer greatly.'

Sesshomaru decided it was time for him to finish going over documents sent by the other Lords, they were extremely curious about Kagome, they wanted to know who she was and why she was in his castle. He laughed slightly as if they will find out anytime soon.

With Kagome

Kagome relaxed in the hot springs as she mentally cursed InuYasha to the ninth gate of hell and beyond. She missed feeling, she wanted to feel happy, and she wanted to feel the love that Sesshomaru felt for her. Yes, he loves her and she knows it. She just can't seem to break down the wall around her heart and love him back. Maybe, when she righted her wrong, maybe then she could love Sesshomaru. She sighed and decided it was time to get out and ready for dinner, if she was correct, and she was, dinner would be served in a few mintues.  
As she walked down the corridor to the dinning hall, Kagome recognized the scents of the newest members of the Taisho clan, Isabel and Miela. The are also victims of horrible crimes made against them by someone they trusted and loved. Isabel was betrayed by her father, who had decided he needed to make his only daughter a whore, and Miela was betrayed by her daughter, who poisoned her food, hoping she could gain the wealth that her mother had. She was sorry she would live them but it was for the better she had to kill InuYasha before he could cause anymore damage. Whether it killed her in the process she would bring InuYasha down and send him to hell, and he would only have to wait a minute before Kikyo joined him.  
As she sat down to eat she broke the news to Isabel and Miela.  
"I leaving to search for and destroy InuYasha." There two distinctive gasps.  
"But, Kagome-sama, isn't he the one that..." Isabel asked quietly, she was always to talk to loudly she had yet to realize her father or anyone could not get her as long as Sesshomaru was alive.  
"Yes, he was, I have to kill him before the Shikon no Tama is forever tainted."  
"But, Kagome-sama, you can come back after you defeat that monster!" Miela cried.  
"I will not come back," Kagome said, and she knew Sesshomaru was standing outside the door listening, she could feel the pain radiating off his body, but it was the only way. No one knew she has to sacrifice herself in order to destory the Shikon no Tama and insure it stayed pure. "I must now go and prepare for my journey." As Kagome walked away Isabel and Miela heard her last wish to them.  
"Remember me, and heal yourselves the way I could not heal myself." And then she was gone. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome went to her room to pack for her journey, making sure she left a left for Sesshoumaru telling him why she will never come back, and how he needs to continue with the wonderful things he does for the female who come under his care for one reason or another. Then she sat down onto to the bed and did something she hadn't done for two years, she cried. She only cried for a few minutes, but the tears meant more. They were of sorrow, pain, and loss. She would never be able to love Sesshoumaru the way he deserved, she would never be able to have the family she had so longed for, she would never be able to see her family ever again, and she was about to go and kill her best friend, her first love.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, "What's wrong?"

Kagome made sure that there would be no trace of her tears, even though she knew he would know she was crying, "I'm fine, Sess. I'm getting ready to leave." She then stood up, walked toward him and handed him the letter that she wrote to him. "Open this after I have been gone for two days, okay?"

Sesshoumaru took the letter, never taking his eyes off of hers, "Alright."

"Thank you for everything Sess, I will miss you." With that said she picked up her bag and walked out of the room never looking back, but once again silent tears streamed down her face.

Kagome made her way to InuYasha's forest, making sure that her scent was noticeable and that she could be easily tracked, hoping she wouldn't have to wait long for him to pick up on her scent.

"Wench." Ah good ol' InuYasha, always predictable.

She turned around to face him, "Now InuYasha, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" She asked calmly as she faced him and took in all the changes to him over the last two years. His hair was dirty and gray as it hung limp around, his nails and fangs were long and stained red, from what she could only assume to be blood, his rat-fire outfit was torn in places. And the Shikon no Tama hung around his neck. He looked like a mess and a wild beast, a dangerous wild beast.

InuYasha growled, "I thought I killed you. Guess I was wrong," He then laughs, "I guess I'm lucky enough to be able to have my fun all over again." As he said that he was watching her body language and eyes very carefully, looking for any kind of reaction at all. Sadly, he was very disappointed; she gave no outside reaction to his comment.

"That is what you think. This time it is my turn to have fun." With that said Kagome dropped her bag and unsheathed her sword.

Without warning InuYasha attacked using his claws, drawing first blood. Kagome watched as line of blood appeared across her torso, and surprisingly she smirked.

"You've gotten quicker, good." She then lunged toward his right, but moved at the last second as he moved to intercept her and cut him on his left side. She smirked at his astonished and infuriated look on his face. "I've learned a few new tricks."

"Bitch."

Kagome laughs, "Still the same articulate InuYasha, glad to see something hasn't changed." During this entire conversation Kagome kept her eyes on the Shikon no Tama, watching as it would flare dark purple each time he bleed and attacked. "I see that the Shikon no Tama is still bonded to you"  
"Of course it is!" He said it with his 'I know something you don't' voice.

"It wouldn't have something to do with the fact that it gives you your power, now does it?" Then doing a surprising move she slams her sword into InuYasha's gut and pins him to a tree. "Now, I do believe that this looks very familiar." She then ran her hands up the length of the sword that wasn't in InuYasha's body, watching as her blood ran down her arms. Then she calmly reached out and touched the Shikon no Tama, making sure that her blood covered it, then she drew an 'x' onto InuYasha's cheek and then one that mirrored InuYasha's onto her cheek. Grasping the Shikon no Tama firmly between her hands, she touched her forehead with InuYasha, which was slightly hard since InuYasha was struggling at full strength, which was proved when the Shikon no Tama continued to pulse in its sickeningly dark purple. She then closed her eyes and started to chant. Her body started glowing pink, starting with her hands, moving to her arms, and then spreading up to her head and down to her toes. When the glow reached her forehead, it spread through InuYasha, as he screamed in agony. The pink glow was Kagome's miko powers working to purify the taint that resided inside InuYasha, which fed the Shikon no Tama's taint. She opened her eyes, which were completely white, she stared into InuYasha's own wide, panic filled eyes.

"Shh, InuYasha. Soon you shall join your lover in hell." Then the pink glow completely engulfed the couple and the surrounding area, as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared. There was no evidence of the couple being there, no scar on the tree, no blood fed the grass; the only thing left behind was the sword Kagome used to keep InuYasha in place.

On the second day of Kagome leaving him, Sesshoumaru locked himself in his study and opened the letter she wrote him.

"Dear Sesshoumaru,  
As I write this letter, I am thinking of all the times in the past two years you protected me, cared for me, and held me. These past two years have been precious to me, but besides saying that I can not express any deeper feelings for you. I can not feel my heart; I can not feel my emotion. You may not have guessed, but I have been connected to InuYasha for the entire time I was with you. You see, the Shikon no Tama was ripped from my hip, taken from my body before it was supposed to. Because of that, I always felt that I wasn't complete, even before Kikyo stole part of my soul. The Shikon no Tama longed to be whole again, and by being whole it was supposed to be returned to my body. But I made a grave mistake. I gave InuYasha the Shikon no Tama to make his wish upon, that wish was not meant to be his, and as he made his wish I realized that. The Shikon no Tama was never supposed to leave my body until I gave birth to my eldest daughter, but because it was ripped out, and then given to InuYasha to wish upon, I never got the chance to complete what I was meant to complete. I was meant to have your children, Sesshoumaru. We were destined to be mates, we were not supposed to meet yet; we were supposed to meet for the first time in my time, 500 years into the future. Yet, circumstances change, when InuYasha wished upon the Shikon no Tama, I was pushed into vision of what was supposed to have happened, of what could now never be. I also saw how I would be able to kill InuYasha and purify the Shikon no Tama. I was to sacrifice myself so that the Shikon no Tama could do no more harm to others. Now, the reason why I couldn't feel my emotion was because through the Shikon no Tama, InuYasha and I were connected, through that connection everything else was blocked out, it was to ensure that I did what was needed of me. As you read this letter, I have already killed InuYasha, purified the Shikon no Tama, and in turn killed myself. But do not worry too much; as I said we were not meant to be star-crossed lovers, I will see you again. 500 years from now in fact, it will be the universe's attempt to make sure what was supposed to happen, will happen the next time around. You're Future,  
Kagome.

The End.

I hope this wasn't too much of a disappointment for everyone, I would prefer that everyone enjoyed it, but I think I ended it too quickly, let me know please. Thank you. 


End file.
